jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Bebop
Bebop is a male hamster character who first appeared in [[JumpStart Kindergarten (1994)|''JumpStart Kindergarten (1994)]]. Appearance Bebop was originally depicted with peach-colored fur, a white belly, and a white tuft of fur on his head. He wore green shoes. In ''JumpStart Reading for Kindergartners, Bebop wears purple shades, a brown tuxedo over a white shirt, black pants, and black and white wing tip shoes. He lacks a tuft of fur on his head. In ''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1998) and JumpStart Math for Kindergartners, Bebop has a tuft of light blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a green shirt, blue pants with light gray suspenders, and brown shoes. In JumpStart Phonics, Bebop has more yellowish blonde hair, light tan fur, and he wears blue overalls over a light blue shirt. Personality and Characteristics Bebop was originally depicted as an adult character with a laid-back, smooth personality. In JumpStart Kindergarten (1998), he frequently speaks in rhymes, and he loves to play the trumpet. In JumpStart Math for Kindergartners, he is depicted as mainly playing a saxophone rather than a trumpet. In JumpStart Reading for Kindergartners, he says that he and Hopsalot have been friends for a long time. In JumpStart Phonics, he is depicted as a kindergarten student, and he has a more child-like, naive personality. In the Games ''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1994/1998) In both games, the player can play hide-and-seek with Bebop. If the player visits him in his home and clicks on him, he will disappear and leave behind a clue for the player to find him. He can hide in various places around the school. ''JumpStart Reading for Kindergartners Bebop appears in a game where the player helps him finish his song lyrics by finding rhyming words. JumpStart Math for Kindergartners When the mailbox outside the school is clicked on, bebop will appear from inside of it and state that the shape of an envelope is a rectangle. If the clock inside the schoolhouse is clicked, he will hop up on the stack of books and state the time on the clock, and play one note for each hour with his saxophone. If the stack of books in the schoolhouse is clicked, Bebop will hop up on it and play a short tune with his saxophone. JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics Bebop appears in a few cutscenes. In Videos Bebop is one of the main characters of ''JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop?. In Books Bebop appears in some of the Kindergarten workbooks., usually alongside Hopsalot. Voice Samples Quotes *''"I'm Bebop the hamster, a real cool dude. I can play trumpet with a hip attitude. There's another thing I like to do- that's playing hide and seek with you. Click on me here, and watch me disappear."'' - from JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) *''"Hey cats! My name is Bebop, and I live in the big city. I've been playing my horn since the day I was born. I've known the Hops man since he was a little bunny, and I remember plenty about that treasure. So if you come visit me, maybe we'll jam a little. Then I'll give you the lowdown on the treasure. Stay cool."'' - from JumpStart Reading for Kindergartners Trivia *In both the credit sequences for JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? and JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop?, Bebop's name is written as BeBop, with the second B capitalized. *Curiously, although Bebop is renamed to Prosper in the French release of JumpStart Kindergarten (1998), the French box art for the game refers to him as Victor instead. Gallery 94Bebop.gif|Bebop in his home in JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) K94 bebop sunbathe.png|Bebop tanning (JumpStart Kindergarten 1994) Image424.png|Bebop in JumpStart Reading for Kindergartners k-new_bebop chair.png|Bebop in his home in JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) k98 bebop trumpet.png|Bebop cleaning his trumpet k-new_bebop tanning.png|Bebop tanning (JumpStart Kindergarten 1998) k-new_bebop treadmill.png|Bebop on a treadmill (JumpStart Kindergarten 1998) k-new_bebop closet.png|Finding Bebop in the closet (JumpStart Kindergarten 1998) workbook_bebop_head.png|Headshot of Bebop from the JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) printable workbook Kmath_bebop.png|Bebop in JumpStart Math for Kindergartners jskmath wb bebop.png|An illustration of Bebop from the JumpStart Math for Kindergartners workbook Bebop_-_why_did_the_bus_stop.png|Bebop in JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? bebop jumbo workbook.png|Bebop on the cover of JumpStart Kindergarten: Jumbo Workbook kjwb bebop walk.png|An illustration of Bebop from a Scholastic JumpStart kindergarten workbook Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) Category:JumpStart Math for Kindergartners Category:JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics Category:JumpStart Reading for Kindergartners Category:JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? Category:Animal Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Bebop Category:Kids